


Jumping to Our Future

by inkheart9459



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Time Traveler AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: The first time Kara met Lena she was on a mission in 2011 and she quite literally fell for her. Now it's time for the next step in their relationship, Kara has a ring and the paperwork to make sure Lena can travel in time with her, she just has to ask Lena one very important question.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Jumping to Our Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bs13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs13/gifts).



The first time she’d ended up in 2011 she had been there for a mission. The standard dispatch, find something or someone and either retrieve them, stop what they were doing, or make sure it succeeded. Manipulation of the timeline was tricky and required more Travelers than Kara knew of to keep everything in balance and on the path that the Directors wanted. Kara had access to the future projections at all times to make sure the changes she was making were deep enough for the desired outcome, and someday she would love to exist in the future she was invested in building, but that wasn’t where she wanted to be now, not when she could help out.

But that first mission in 2011 had been different in a stark way. Oh she had gotten the vials of virus she needed to contain, it wasn’t different in that she had failed, oh no. The difference was who she had run into looking for a sufficiently thin enough place in the space-time continuum to jump back to headquarters. Lena Luthor. Kara smiled just thinking about her and that first meeting.

She’d run smack into Lena and knocked them both over, she was so focused on her Jumper screen. She had already been apologizing before she’d hit the ground fully. When she’d actually gotten a glimpse of the woman she had gone silent in the middle of a word. Lena had been too beautiful for words.

Lena had looked over Kara, waving off her apologies as she pushed herself up off the pavement. Her eyes had narrowed on seeing the Jumper on Kara’s wrist and then had started a game of twenty questions that Kara had to dance around. Lena had been too smart for that though and by the end of the questions she’d gotten the truth out of Kara. That had led to them sitting in the red pleather booths of an all night diner talking about all that Kara had seen and done across the years. Kara had worried the whole time that another Traveler was going to show up from the ether and erase Lena’s memory, but it had never happened. The general policy was to never tell a layperson, but sometimes exceptions were made for people who either had no impact on the timeline or people who in having the knowledge made a positive impact on the timeline. Kara was sure Lena was the latter. 

And that started Kara accepting every mission that took her to the 2010s. She would complete her mission and find Lena wherever she happened to be. They would talk late into the night over coffee or food or what have you until one of them had to go. It was the brightest spot in Kara’s already bright life. It hadn’t surprised her at all when in the middle of Elizabethan England she had sat up in the middle of the night with the realization that she was in love with Lena.

It had taken far too long for her to get back to Lena after that. Two missions had stretched into eternity before she’d been asked to Jump into 2014. She had maybe, possibly, gone to see Lena before completing her mission, but no one save Lena knew about that. She had confessed her love and waited, hoping that Lena felt the same. The kiss Lena had laid on her after that had been...Kara still thought about it sometimes.

A hundred more missions had passed since that one. And here she was Jumping to the end of 2019 with a mission that had nothing to do with her job and everything to do with the ring in her pocket that she had scoured year after year to find the right one. And now all there was left to do was to ask Lena to be her wife and to travel the timeline with her. The paperwork to bring Lena on as a companion was completed and just waiting for Kara to press the button to send them. She hoped above hope that Lena accepted.

Her jump took her to the top of L Corp. Kara had guessed that if she was going to find Lena, it would be here. She’d found her here so often before. She looked around, but there was no one there. She walked towards the far roof access. Lena had had the alarm there deactivated years ago to make sure Kara always had a way into the building. She descended the steps rapidly, heart beating out of her chest. Most people had a plan, something romantic, something personal, just something to go along with the act of asking, but Kara hadn’t thought that far ahead. When she had found the ring she had put in her request to Jump to 2019 for personal purposes. It had been approved within an hour, and here she was. Tonight she would know if Lena would marry her.

She exited onto the penthouse floor and made her way through the dark and quiet office floor. As expected the light was still on in Lena’s office. The butterflies in Kara’s stomach fluttered. She was here!

Kara walked by Jess’s desk, dark and empty and then opened the door to Lena’s office to find it completely transformed. Inside instead of Lena’s desk there was a table set for two, complete with white linen tablecloth, candles burning softly, and a vase with purple lilies, her favorite. She looked around in awe. How had Lena set this up? She hadn’t given any notice, as sometimes she did when she expected to be around for more than a night. It should be like she appeared out of nowhere with no warning.

“I see you trying to calculate just how this is possible.” Lena’s voice was smooth, tone slipping into that low, pleased register that Kara could listen to for hours on end provided Lena was there at the end of those hours to do something about just how turned on Kara was. 

“Yeah, that’s definitely what I’m trying to fig--” her words stopped as she finally found where Lena was standing. Lena was standing in a bright red dress, slit up the side to Lena’s thigh and the cleavage plunging practically to Lena’s stomach. Her hair was up with just a few wisps to frame her face, and what a face. She’d gone over the top with her makeup and Kara had never felt more gay in her life. 

Lena laughed and walked towards Kara. “I see we’re repeating elements of our first meeting tonight.”

Kara swallowed hard and managed to get her tongue to work again. “I don’t know what else you expect, looking like that.” She felt supremely underdressed next to her, in just her regular offtime clothes, a t-shirt and jeans. Suddenly she wished she had planned this better, but it looked like Lena had done enough planning for the both of them.

“Oh, no, it was exactly what I was planning on.” She finally reached Kara and set her hands on Kara’s shoulders, slowly pulling her in for a kiss that short circuited Kara all over again.

“You still haven’t answered how you managed this,” Kara said a few seconds after they broke apart.

“Your boss sent me a note a few days ago. Apparently Catherine Grant knows exactly why you asked to Jump to 2019 and supported it. She said something about an important question. And I had a decent idea of what that question would be. So I planned accordingly.”

Kara blinked. Cat knew about Lena from that first meeting, sure, but she didn’t know Cat had kept track of her and Lena’s relationship after that. It wasn’t like she had mentioned anything to Cat herself. She had told Winn everything when she was back in the office between missions, and her desk was right outside Ms. Grant’s office, but had she really been listening in all this time?

“So Kara, what exactly did you have to ask me?” The corners of Lena’s mouth quirked up into a smirk, waiting. 

God, that was so sexy she couldn’t even begin to deal. She managed to get her hand into her back pocket and was in the middle of kneeling down when her foot slipped on the tile and she landed on her ass, ring box in hand.

Lena’s hand was over her mouth and she was laughing when Kara looked up again. “It really is coming all back around isn’t it?”

“I could’ve done without falling. I mean I’ve obviously fallen for you, but literally? Again?” 

Lena laughed louder.

Kara pushed herself back up into a kneeling position. “Let's try this again.” She opened the box to display the delicate black tungsten band and large emerald that matched Lena’s eye color surrounded by little blue-green opals. She hadn’t seen a ring that called to her in all the shops that she had visited across all the time periods until she had seen this one in the back of a jewelry case, tucked away as if no one expected it to be bought, but Kara had a heartbeat after seeing it. It was everything she had been looking for even if she hadn’t known it before that moment.

“Lena, running into you on that street years ago was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I looked forward to seeing you every time I had to jump to this decade. You’ve made the bright days brighter and the dark days bearable. I loved you so much that I threw responsibility out the window just to tell you I loved you. I can’t imagine having to spend another moment without you. I want you to Travel with me. I want to show you the world in times you can’t imagine. I want to see the joy on your face, laughter. I want to work with you and not just settle for seeing you on missions that take me back to this decade. Whatever comes next I want you by my side. Will you marry me and Travel with me?”

Lena kneeled down in front of Kara and produced a ring box, from where Kara wasn’t sure. She opened it and inside was a white gold ring with a ruby with black diamonds. Kara gasped. Oh. Oh.  _ Oh. _

“When Ms. Grant let me know you were going to ask me something important it occured to me that we had the same idea at the same time despite being seperated by who knows how many years. I don’t want to wait for your next visit either. I want to be with you at all times. I want to be there to pick you up when you inevitably fall on your face. I want to be your words when your tongue is tied. I want to love you until time ends. Yes, Kara, I’ll marry you and Travel with you. Will you marry me?”

Kara surged forward and practically tackled Lena to the ground. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Lena pulled back enough to slip the ring on Kara’s finger. Kara returned the favor and then just looked at their hands with their rings sparkling on them. It was really real. They were going to get married. Lena would Travel with her. She had never imagined this would happen to her. By all accounts Travelers lives fairly lonely lives, but here was Lena Luthor who had changed all of that. 

She pushed the button on her Jumper to send the paperwork to authorize Lena off. A second later the response showed on the screen.

“Of course your fiancee can come, Kara.” Ms. Grant’s name was signed at the bottom.

The elevator dinged and soft footsteps sounded coming towards them. A delivery boy appeared, a Traveler pin on his collar. “Delivery for Miss Lena Luthor?”

Kara rolled off of Lena and then both stood. Lena stepped forward and accepted the package from the boy. 

“Thank you,” Lena said.

“Of course ma’am.” And then he turned and left without another word.

Lena opened the box and there sat her own Jumper. “I’m half tempted to take it apart and figure out how it works.” But despite her words she took it out of the box and put it on. “Where to first?”

Kara glanced back at the dinner set up that Lena had planned for and then back at Lena.

“Take me to your favorite restaurant instead. This is special, yes, but traveling in time to somewhere else? I think that would be even better.”

Well, Kara couldn’t really argue that. She remembered the first time she Jumped like it was yesterday. 

“Ok then, take my hand.”

Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand. Kara programmed a destination into both of their Jumpers. There would be plenty of time to teach Lena how to use it properly. For now they have places and times to be.

“Ok, brace yourself, it will be a little disorienting the first time.” She pushed the buttons on their Jumpers and in a blink they were off to their bright past, present, and future together.


End file.
